


How Loki Found His Christmas Spirit

by umakoo



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/pseuds/umakoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes a job as Santa's little helper at the local mall and hates every minute of it - until he meets the guy who plays Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Loki Found His Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas gift for the entire Thorki fandom! Happy Holidays! :)
> 
> Big thanks to Bucky, Selene, Becky and Schaudwen for beta reading!

This had to be the worst job Loki had ever taken and he had taken _a lot_ of shitty jobs. Even catering to a bunch of drunken dentists at their local conference didn’t seem so bad when he saw the outfit laid out for him on the dressing room bench. At least the dentists didn’t make him wear striped stockings and shoes that jingled.

 

“Fuck you, Darcy.”  Loki shoved his backpack into one of the lockers left for the temps, rolling his eyes at the motivational picture of a cat someone had taped on the door. He held up the striped stockings; the combination of red and green was painful. There was also a matching shorts-tunic combo and what looked like pointy plastic ears and no way was Loki wearing those.

 

He slumped down on the bench and began to undo the laces on his chucks, trying to recall some of the worst jobs he had taken, but nothing came close to parading in an elf costume at a crowded mall, surrounded by screaming kids all day. But his rent was due on Wednesday, and as always, the thought of having to grovel in front of his pig of a landlord because he didn’t have the money provided him with the motivation he needed to get through another shitty gig.

 

The door was pushed open just as Loki was pulling his t-shirt over his head, the pale expanse of his back exposed to whoever had barged in on him changing. There was a cold draft from the hallway, accompanied by tinny Christmas music that played non-stop in the speakers all around the mall. Loki yanked his shirt off and glared at the guy standing in the doorway.

 

“Mind closing the door? I’m half-naked here.”

 

“Oh, sorry, sorry,” the man apologized, his cheeks red from the cold outside.

 

He closed the door and took one of the lockers on the other side of the cramped room. Loki watched him from the corner of his eye as he continued to undress, taken aback by the sheer size of him. He was used to towering over all his friends, but this guy was built like a tank. His shoulders alone seemed to take the space of two men and Loki couldn’t help but stare at the way the thick leather of his bomber strained against his biceps. Someone his size probably worked for mall security. Loki bit his lip as he pictured the guy in a tight uniform, his hand squeezed around a long, thick baton.

 

_Fuck_. He really needed to get laid more often.

 

Loki tore his gaze away and turned his attention to his costume. The stockings were itchy as hell when he rolled them on and the shorts and the tunic were made for someone much shorter than him. He hoped the outfit had at least been washed by whoever had previously worn it.

 

Glancing up, he saw the beefcake had begun to rummage through the large gym bag he’d been hauling with him. The guy must have felt his stare because he looked up and his mouth split into a broad grin when he noticed Loki’s ridiculous outfit. “You must be my little helper.”

 

“Your _what?_ ”

 

“You’re an elf, right?” The guy pointed at Loki’s striped stockings. “Looks like we’ll be working together.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a long, frosty white beard. “I’m Santa.”

 

“Oh… _Oh_.” Loki felt his cheeks heat up when he realized he would have to spend the entire day dressed up as some pathetic gnome in front of this peak of human evolution.

 

The guy came over and held out his hand to Loki. “I’m Thor.”

 

Loki shook it, hoping his own palm wasn’t too clammy. His eyes fell to the knitted snowman peeking from under Thor’s leather jacket and who the hell wore something that tacky outside of a Sears catalog? He realized Thor was staring at him, his blond brows arched expectantly. “I’m Loki,” he introduced himself, his eyes still fixed on the ridiculous jumper.

 

“Good to meet you,” Thor nodded. “I have to admit I was expecting Darcy. You know where she is?”

 

Loki didn’t even try to hide the bitter acid in his voice. “Oh I imagine she’s downing margaritas on a beach somewhere in Bali right about now.” He shoved his foot into one of the fluffy slippers and exhaled a quiet litany of curses. Of course they were too tight. “Her boyfriend decided to give her an early Christmas present.”

 

“Wow, that’s really nice of him. Darcy’s a lucky girl.”

 

Loki glanced up from his slippers and he felt a bit like the Grinch when he saw how happy Thor was for their mutual friend. He knew he should be thankful to Darcy for getting him this job and making sure he wouldn’t spend his Christmas on the street. “Yeah… I hope she has a good time,” Loki nodded, and though he still hated the costume, he felt a little less bitter about having to wear it.

 

They continued to dress in silence, but Loki snuck covert little glances at Thor through the mirror in his locker door as he removed the silver rings on his lower lip and left nostril, pretty sure North Pole preferred their elves unpierced. Their eyes met in the reflection just as Thor began to remove his jumper, and Loki couldn’t ignore the way the garment pulled up the threadbare white t-shirt underneath it and _holy shit_. This Santa worked out.

 

Loki averted his gaze and feigned innocence as he focused on fastening the star shaped collar around his neck, but Thor had clearly noticed his wandering eyes. He pulled the fur trimmed coat over his shoulders and crossed the room, suddenly so close that Loki could smell the faint hint of menthol and lime in his aftershave.

 

“My locker doesn’t have a mirror. You mind if I use yours?”

 

Loki swallowed, hating the audible click his throat made as he stepped aside. Thor’s arm brushed against his shoulder and the small contact sparked a burst of _something_ low in his belly. Thor smirked at him in the mirror, clearly aware of the way he was crowding into Loki’s personal space. Loki felt the corners of his mouth curve up. He was no stranger to flirting and he made sure Thor saw the way his eyes roamed over his broad chest and down to his trim waist.

 

“I thought Santa was supposed to be fat and jolly,” Loki snorted.

 

“Oh I’m very jolly.”

 

“And very _ripped_.”

 

Some guys might have blushed at such blatant flirting, but Thor appeared unfazed, his grin growing a little smug as he winked at Loki in the reflection. “Well, Santa works in construction on the side,” he said, reaching down to fasten a black leather belt around his toned abs.

 

Loki finished his own look with a pointy, green hat. He tried to arrange his half-shorn hair so it fell over the inked serpent where it slithered up along his neck, the coiling tail caught in its parted jaws.

 

“That’s pretty neat,” Thor said, nodding at the tattoo. “The Midgård serpent.”

 

Loki’s brows shot up at Thor’s unexpected knowledge. Most people thought it was a dragon. “Thanks,” he smiled. “You have any tattoos?”

 

The look on Thor’s face grew a shade mysterious. “Yep.”

 

“Can I see?”

 

Loki didn’t know if he should regret the question when he saw Thor hook his thumb over the waistband of his trousers to pull them down. His eyes zeroed in on the trail of light blond hair below Thor’s navel and he followed it down as Thor continued to inch the waistband lower until the juncture of his thigh became exposed.

 

Loki’s lashes fanned against his cheeks with his rapid blinking and he snapped his eyes to the tattoo he was supposed to be looking at. There was a large ornate hammer inked to Thor’s pelvis, its heavy shape following the curve of his body. Loki grinned when he recognized the design.

 

“You believe in the old gods?”

 

Thor let out a self-deprecating huff of laughter. “Maybe… Or maybe I was just really into the Norwegian heavy metal scene in my early twenties.”

 

Loki chuckled at the admission, a little tempted to trace the ink with his fingers, but he didn’t trust himself to keep his hands from wandering. He reached up to tinkle the brass bell on his hat and struck a pose. “Well? Do I look like someone vomited Christmas all over me?”

 

Thor appraised him from head to toe and gave an approving nod. “The kids will adore you.”

 

Loki groaned at the mention of children.

 

“This your first time at the local North Pole?” Thor grinned.

 

“First and last,” Loki announced, wrinkling his nose as he watched Thor produce a horrendous snow white wig from the gym bag. Thor pulled it on, followed by the beard, which he left hanging around his neck. “Don’t tell me you do this every year?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Thor said cheerily. “I get paid to spend the day with children. What’s there not to love?”

 

Loki stared at him as if he’d grown an extra limb. “You _like_ children?”

 

“Sure,” Thor shrugged. He pulled on his red, fur-trimmed hat and arranged it so the fluffy bobble rested on his shoulder.

 

“My mother would adore you…” Loki muttered under his breath.

 

They left the locker room and walked down the brightly lit employee corridor side by side. The slippers on Loki’s feet jingled on every step, the sound already so grating that he didn’t know how he’d last until six pm. Thor gave Loki’s equally jingling collar a small tug.

 

“Don’t worry, all you have to do is smile and lift the kids to my knee. Hand them some candy and maybe tell a few doubters that Santa is real.” He stopped at the double doors that led to the mall and pulled his curly beard up, arranging it so his own, light-blond whiskers were hidden under the synthetic hairs.

 

“Well, Loki, have you been a good boy this year?”

 

Loki blinked, taken aback by the question and the theatrical way Thor spoke to him. “Have I _what_?”

 

“I’m getting into character,” Thor chuckled, his voice muffled by the thick beard. “How do I look?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and flicked the white bobble on Thor’s hat with his fingers. “Like a guy in a cheap Santa suit.”

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t believe in Santa,” Thor admonished.

 

“I believe Santa is a jolly old symbol of Western commercialism.”

 

Thor’s jaw dropped at Loki’s cynical assessment. “Damn… We really need to find you some Christmas spirit.”

 

The doors before them were pushed open as one of the mall employees hurried through, and Loki caught a glimpse of what awaited on the other side. North Pole was visible behind the perfume counter, and his eyes went wide when he realized the line of children waiting for Santa reached all the way to men’s casual wear.

 

“Yeah, good luck trying to find it there…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas was less than a week away and the mall was packed with last-minute shoppers, dashing around like headless chicken in their desperation to find the right gifts before the shelves ran empty. Loki leaned against a giant plastic snowman and watched the way they crowded around every counter and clothing rack, the cashiers’ polite smiles growing more and more strained as the afternoon wore on.

 

His own job was easy enough. All he had to do was lift the kids on Thor’s knee and hand them a candy cane on the way out. Some of the parents had also paid for a photo with Santa, and Loki snapped them with an old Polaroid camera, not really caring how the pictures turned out. There was no physical strain, but his mental wellbeing was definitely at stake. It had only been two hours and Loki was ready to rip his ears off to spare himself from Alvin and the squeaking of his chipmunks in the speakers around them. He could not fathom how anyone could expose themselves to this kind of torture every single year, but looking at Thor it was obvious he was enjoying every minute of their excruciating afternoon. Loki had lost count of the number of kids he had escorted through the gates to Santa’s giant armchair, but Thor had a cheery smile for each child Loki set on his knee, nodding and listening keenly even to the most idiotic requests.

 

The pockets of Loki’s tunic were bursting with candy canes and he unwrapped one of the striped treats, savoring the minty taste as Thor asked the little boy on his knee what he wanted for Christmas. The kid droned on and Thor continued to nod and hum, but Loki noticed the way his eyes kept darting to his lips and the spit-slick candy between them. He fixed his own eyes straight ahead, but his cheeks dimpled as he began to push the candy cane in and out of his mouth, making sure to flick his tongue against the curving head. Thor’s face was barely visible behind the bushy beard, but the look in his eyes was positively hungry as they fixed on Loki’s mouth. He repeated the gesture a few times until he heard Thor clear his throat and motion for Loki to take the kid from his lap. Loki took the boy’s hand and escorted him back to his parents, his smile sweetly innocent as he watched Thor over his shoulder.

 

He had to admit the day wasn’t turning out to be quite as bad as he’d feared. Most jobs he took had him working with people whose entire vocabulary consisted of two words: “fuck” and “off”, but Thor seemed laidback and fun. And _very_ easy on the eyes. Loki was almost ready to consider taking another shift, but the thought evaporated the moment he heard the shrill cries at the gate and saw the beet-red face of the screaming child he was supposed to greet next.

 

_Oh fuck me._

 

The boy couldn’t have been more than three years old and he had cried so long his screams were broken by small hiccups. The child’s mother seemed visibly relieved when she saw Loki approach the gate, and the boy was shoved into his arms before he had even delivered his scripted little welcome.

 

“Be a good boy for Santa,” the woman cooed, waving at the screaming toddler.

 

It was obvious the kid was no fan of Santa _or_ his little helper, and Loki almost dropped him as he tried to climb over his shoulder to escape. “Oh Christ…”

 

Loki held the boy with stiff arms and hurried through the fake snow to Santa’s lush armchair. Even Thor’s smile seemed to waver when he saw Loki approach with the unhappy toddler. Loki placed the crying child on Thor’s knee and backed away until he was hidden safely behind one of the snowmen. The kid went quiet for a moment as Thor greeted him with his booming Santa voice. His red, tear-swollen eyes darted between Santa and his elf, and three seconds later, Loki’s ears were ringing from his screams.

 

Thor really was a pro.  Loki watched in quiet awe as he attempted to get the kid to calm down, bouncing him gently on his knee, but the boy was too hysterical to cease his crying.

 

“I wonder if Santa’s little helper has a treat for our friend?” Thor asked, clearly in need of some backup.

 

Loki reappeared from his hiding place and gave the boy a toothy grin. He offered him a candy cane, but the kid hurled it at one of the plastic penguins and Loki watched in horror as he continued to squirm and kick at Thor’s shins.

 

There was a sudden lull in his cries and Loki heard Thor let out a quiet groan, the look on his face telling. “Oh dear… I think our little friend just had an accident.” He lifted the boy from his lap and set him on the floor.

 

“Shit,” Loki gasped when he saw the dark stain right above Thor’s knee.

 

Thor rang the silver bell next to his chair and the boy’s mother appeared a moment later to collect the child. He inspected the stain on his trousers. “I think Santa has earned a break.”

 

Loki was more than happy to get away from the blinking lights and hordes of people. He rushed down to the gate and hung up a sign that promised that Santa and his elf would be back in thirty minutes. There were lots of disappointed moans from the children still waiting for their turn and even Loki felt a little sting in his heart as they disappeared to the employee area.

 

“I can’t believe that kid peed on you!” Loki exclaimed, staring at the stain on Thor’s pants.

 

“Well, it happens,” Thor shrugged. He yanked the fake beard down and gave his own bristles a scratch. “Damn, this thing is hot. Anyway, I have a spare pair of pants in my bag.”

 

“’It happens’?” Loki scoffed, and he had to wonder just how many screaming brats had peed on Thor over the years. “How would you like it if I sat on your knee and-” His brain caught up with his mouth just in time, but the damage was already done.

 

Thor let out an amused snort. “You want to sit on Santa’s knee, Loki?” His tone was playful but there was something in his eyes that gave Loki pause. “Because that could be arranged…”

 

Loki was known for his snappy retorts, but Thor’s heated gaze left him reeling and all he managed was a quiet little _uhhhm_.

 

Thor gave him a wink and paused at the locker room door and _how dare he look so charming_! “The vending machines are down the hall and to the left. I’ll join you once I’ve changed.”

 

Loki felt giddy anticipation bubble up in his chest as he made his way to the break area. There was a connection between them, something almost tangible that promised _very_ good things.

 

He found the vending machines and let out a quiet curse when he realized his wallet was in his locker and he probably didn’t have any change anyway. It had been hours since he’d eaten and his stomach gave a loud rumble as he stared longingly at the colorful rows of fatty snacks. He jumped when Thor materialized at his side a moment later and began to feed quarters into the machines.

 

“So, what are you having?” Thor asked. “It’s my treat.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, pick whatever you like.”

 

“Thanks.” Loki pushed a button on both machines and tore into the large chocolate bar the moment it dropped into the slot. “You have to let me buy you a cup of coffee sometime.”

 

It was a pretty poorly veiled attempt at testing whether or not Thor was interested in a coffee date, and of course Thor saw right through it. He reached out to wipe a drop of chocolaty taffy from Loki’s chin and licked it into his own mouth.

 

“Only if I get to buy you dinner after.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day went by without any incidents, but Loki’s patience was tested every time he walked another child down candy cane lane and plopped them on Santa’s knee. A small girl had poked him in the eye with her chubby little fingers, his own hands were sticky with who knew what and at least four children had sneezed right into his face.

 

Thor must have seen more than fifty kids during the afternoon, but he didn’t show any sign of getting weary, smiling behind his bushy beard as the final kid sang a small self-composed song for him. Loki glanced at the large clock above the escalators and found some of his lost Christmas spirit when he realized it was finally closing time. He gave the girl all the remaining lollipops in his pockets, and the smile he received in return was so radiant that Loki even slipped her a “Merry Christmas” when he ushered the girl back to her parents.

 

“We make a pretty good team,” Thor remarked as he stood up from his chair. “The kids loved you.”

 

Loki couldn’t help but scoff, but there was a peculiar flutter of warmth in his chest as he followed Thor back to the employee area. He yanked his green cap off the moment the double doors behind them were closed, but Thor waited until they had reached the locker room before he took off his wig and beard.

 

Loki hurried to his locker and slipped his piercings back, feeling a little naked without them. He watched Thor through the mirror, wondering if all the teasing and flirting between them would finally bear fruit. The anticipation in his belly grew when he saw Thor approach him in the reflection.

 

“So, Loki… You never answered Santa’s question.”

 

“Oh?” Loki closed his locker, the bells on his slippers jingling as he spun around. “What was the question again, _Santa_?” he purred. He felt a heady rush of lust as Thor brushed his thumb against the shorn undercut behind Loki’s right ear, his lips ghosting over his temple.

 

“Have you been naughty or nice?”

 

“Oh I think I’ve been very, very _naughty_ ,” Loki grinned, eager to play whatever game Thor had started.

 

Thor sat himself down on the bench, the space between his spread legs inviting. Loki let himself be pulled down and maneuvered until he was seated in Thor’s lap with his legs astride.

 

Thor slipped his fingers under the hem of Loki’s too-tight shorts to caress the tender juncture of his thigh.“I’ve wanted to sit you on my knee all day,” he confessed, brushing Loki’s hair aside as he leaned in to trace the shape of his tattoo with his tongue.

 

They had known each other for only a handful of hours, but the simple caress left Loki desperate for more and did he just _whimper_? The sting of Thor’s beard was delicious against his lips as his mouth was finally claimed in a hungry kiss, and Loki _did_ whimper when he felt Thor brush his fingers against the cleft of his ass, the pad of his thumb teasing briefly against his hole.

 

Loki parted his lips wider, his cock already straining in his briefs. He’d had sex in a car once, but a mall locker room where anyone could walk in on them was definitely new territory for him and his heart beat a little faster when he heard footsteps in the corridor. Thor deepened the kiss and reached between them to palm Loki through his shorts, clearly not caring if someone saw them, but the steps moved past the door and towards the vending machines. They parted for air and Loki glanced down, groaning a little at how tented Thor’s trousers were. He pressed his palm against the hard shape of Thor’s cock, feeling its heat even through the fine, red velvet.

 

“I saw the way you sucked on those candy canes,” Thor smirked, shoving one of his fingers between Loki’s kiss-swollen lips. “Do you enjoy having _hard_ things in your mouth?”

 

Loki had heard better dialogue in porn and he should have rolled his eyes at Thor’s attempt at dirty talk, but the words went straight to his cock.

 

Thor flicked his nail against one of the silver rings on Loki’s lip and pushed back in with two more fingers. “Yeah… I think you love it.”

 

Loki moaned, his mouth forced open around the thick digits, and he felt himself throb in his pants as he began to leak. Thor pulled his fingers out and reached down to grab himself through his trousers, the shape of his cock visible through the cloth.

 

“You wanna suck it?”

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

Thor lifted Loki up from his lap as if he weighed nothing and went to rummage in his locker until he found the horrible jumper he’d been wearing when he first showed up. Loki watched as he folded it and set it on the floor between his parted legs, the little thoughtful gesture oddly touching. The last time Loki had gotten on his knees for someone had been in a dirty toilet at some noisy club and the guy sure as hell hadn’t cared if he was comfortable when he hadn’t even cared enough to help Loki finish, disappearing into the crowd the moment he’d gotten what he came for.

 

Loki settled on the floor and watched keenly as Thor undid the large golden buckle on his belt and lowered his pants to his ankles, followed by the pair of red boxer briefs. His cock bobbed between his thighs, swollen and so thick that Loki could almost picture its weight on his tongue before he had even had his first taste of it.

 

Thor sat himself down on the bench and brushed his fingers against the shell of Loki’s ear. “I think you’ll love this even more than your candy canes,” he murmured, taking a gentle hold around Loki’s neck.

 

Loki could smell the heady musk of Thor’s arousal mixed with a hint of soap. He looked up through his lashes and traced the shape of the tattooed hammer on Thor’s pelvis, savoring the quiet rumble of his moans when he wrapped his fingers around Thor’s cock. He allowed himself to feel the weight and girth of it, letting it rest in his loose grip. It was pretty uncommon to find a guy who was uncut in this corner of the world and Loki enjoyed the velvety feel of the foreskin. He pulled it over the tip to rub his thumb against the soft fold of skin before rolling it back down with a firm stroke, and he couldn’t help the little moan as the glistening tip was revealed to him.

 

The grip at his nape tightened as Thor pulled him closer. “Taste it.”

 

Loki gave a few teasing licks to the spongy head, his eyes playful as he glanced up to watch Thor’s reaction. Thor’s mouth was parted in a quiet exhale and there was something almost fragile about him. The realization that Loki could grant him pleasure or deny it was a heady one. He closed his lips around the head and sucked until he could taste the salt of Thor’s arousal on his tongue. Loki didn’t usually swallow unless his partners were willing to return the favor, but he already knew he would allow Thor to come in his mouth, greedy for everything he had to give.

 

“Can you take me deeper?” Thor asked, and Loki loved how breathless he sounded.

 

He parted his lips, careful with his teeth as he swallowed Thor down, adjusting to the size of his cock. It wasn’t that much longer than Loki’s, but it sure as hell was thick. The head alone was so fat that it made Loki’s jaw ache. He knew he’d never be able to take Thor’s full length, but he had always been good with his hands.

 

He set up a rhythm, alternating between slow and fast, shallow and deep. Thor’s cock was a heavy, warm weight on his tongue as it slid in and out of his mouth and Loki could feel saliva gathering around the seams of his lips. He tried different things with his tongue, his hand kneading and caressing the flesh of Thor’s inner thighs and his large, heavy sack.

 

“Damn you’re good,” Thor sighed. He cupped Loki’s face and used his thumbs to pry his mouth open, watching the way his cock slid between the pink ring of Loki’s lips.

 

Loki teased his tongue around the frenulum, pleased by the visible shiver that went through Thor’s massive thigh muscles. His own cock ached with how hard it was, but he didn’t dare reach down and touch himself, the thought of spilling into pants that weren’t even his was mortifying.

 

The bench began to creak as Thor’s thrusts grew more erratic. He grabbed hold of Loki’s ears as he fucked his mouth and Loki loved it, loved the desperation and the low grunts that rose from Thor’s chest with every thrust.  

 

“I don’t know if I’m gonna last much longer.”

 

Loki knew it was his cue to pull back and finish Thor with his hands if he didn’t want to swallow and he appreciated the warning, but he had no intention of stopping. He bobbed his head and increased his pace, the lewd, wet sounds and the spill of saliva on his chin making his cheeks heat up. He reached down to massage Thor’s sack, greedy for every drop of his load. Thor’s thighs shook and Loki moaned as he tasted the warm rush of come on his tongue, thick and viscous. The bells on his collar jingled wildly as Thor dropped his hands to claw at Loki's shoulders, shoving himself even deeper.

 

It was too much and Loki gagged, his throat bobbing as he tried to swallow around Thor’s girth. He focused on inhaling through his nose as Thor continued to spill down his throat, his cock twitching against the roof of Loki’s mouth. He could feel a salty trail of tears rolling down his cheeks, mixing with with the saliva on his chin. Thor was still lost in a haze of pleasure, but he must have been aware of Loki’s discomfort, because he pulled out and jerked the final drops of his release on Loki’s face, his thumb brushing gentle circles against the sharp cut of Loki’s cheekbone.

 

“Damn…” Thor grinned, shaking his head. He collected the few drops of come where they had landed on the corner of Loki’s mouth and pushed them past his freshly fucked lips. Loki savored every drop Thor fed to him, flicking his tongue against his blunt nail as Thor pulled his finger out with a small pop. “I think it’s my turn now...”

 

Thor helped him up and brought his hand between Loki’s thighs, but Loki jerked back when Thor attempted to cup him through his shorts.

 

“I’m- I’m close.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes at the way his admission caused Thor’s smile to turn lewd.

 

“I knew you loved having something hard in your mouth,” Thor chuckled. He lowered Loki’s shorts as carefully as he could and freed his cock from its confines. “Go on, sit on my knee.”

 

Loki took a seat on his muscled thigh and parted his legs, leaning his weight against Thor’s chest. His cock was beyond hard and so slick that he felt himself blush, fresh beads pulsing out from the slit as Thor rolled the foreskin back.

 

Thor leaned closer to nip at Loki’s ear. “I love that you got so wet for me.” He rubbed his thumb over the ruddy tip and Loki almost sobbed with relief as Thor began to stroke him.

 

He buried his face in the warm crook of Thor’s neck and watched his cock slide in and out of the massive hand. His head swam with the combination of arousal and the delicious scent of Thor’s aftershave and he didn’t even notice that one of his own hands had dropped down between his thighs until the tip of his finger brushed against his hole.

 

Thor’s chest rose with his sharp inhale when he saw what Loki was doing. “Yeah… Yeah, play with yourself.”

 

Loki rubbed at his hole, pretending he was about to be spread open on Thor’s cock. The size of it would leave him so loose for hours, maybe days, and Thor would be able to fill him up again and again whenever he pleased.

 

“You’re so close.” Thor pressed his finger against the slit of Loki’s cock to slick it and reached down to circle his hole with it. “You’re gonna come.”

 

Loki felt the finger breach him and he cried out as he began to spill. The first jet landed on the floor with a wet splash and Thor hurried to catch the rest of his load in his hand. He stroked Loki through every pulse, milking it all out until Loki slumped against his chest, his head lolling against Thor’s shoulder.

 

Thor craned his neck to drop a small kiss to Loki’s brow. “So, did you find your Christmas spirit yet?”

 

Loki let out a quiet huff of laughter, his heart still racing in his chest. It had been a while since he’d been this satisfied. “I think I did,” he nodded. “But I may need a refill later tonight. And maybe again tomorrow morning.”

 

Thor cupped Loki’s jaw and tipped his face to kiss him. “That can be arranged.”

 


End file.
